


Все где-то там, кроме меня

by Tinumbra



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда она рисует его. Говорит, что нужна практика, потому что у неё никогда не получались лица.<br/>2012 год. Раст и Одри проводят время вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все где-то там, кроме меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everybody's elsewhere except me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684247) by [ironoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironoxide/pseuds/ironoxide). 



_Вя­ло по­качи­валась око­ченев­шая бу­зина; в осен­нем ле­су ма­ло что вы­зыва­ет ра­дос­тную улыб­ку, и все же это еще не са­мое грус­тное вре­мя го­да. Вас лишь прес­ле­ду­ет ощу­щение не­умо­лимо приб­ли­жа­юще­гося за­мира­ния жиз­ни; со­вер­шая свой обо­рот, год слов­но пог­ру­жа­ет­ся в се­бя.  
Ан­дже­ла Кар­тер «Лес­ной царь»_

**I**

  – Если будешь крутить головой, получишься страшным.  
  Холодный, чистый, белый – обеззараживающий, как порез от стерильного лезвия, как соль на ране. Он наблюдает, как вращается мир, и ждёт, когда карандаш начнёт царапать по бумаге. Она рисует то, что другие, похоже, не замечают. Тарелку с недоеденной едой; мятый фантик, упавший мимо корзины; пустую паутину, которую ветер никак не может унести. Иногда она рисует его. Говорит, что нужна практика, потому что у неё никогда не получались лица.  
  Она – тень; холодно-синяя, ментоловая, будто ветер дунул в открытое окно. Волосы нитками висят из хвоста на затылке, уголки губ обращены вниз, точно как у Марти, когда его что-то бесит. В этом они похожи, их предают лица. Она провела линию, которая ей не нравится: ластик шуршит по бумаге, сметая крошки графита и будто нашёптывая какой-то их секрет. Он говорит:  
  – Я и так страшный.  
  – Не жалуйся. По крайней мере, у тебя все конечности на месте.  
  Она рисует лица перевёрнутыми. Это помогает ей смотреть на вещи шире.

**II**

  Иногда он замечает, как она глотает таблетки.  
  Она разговаривает меньше, чем Марти. У того есть привычка заполнять паузы, и Раст понимает, почему. Это такая навязчивая мысль, что если слишком долго молчать, нечто откроет на тебя охоту. А она любит тишину и умеет говорить глазами. Умеет показывать ему вещи и смотреть со значением. Он понимает то, что хочет понимать, и она об этом знает.  
  Красные таблетки в двенадцать тридцать, белые в четыре, твёрдые голубые, бледно-розовые, маленькие оранжевые капсулы в форме футбольного мяча, которые она жуёт коренными зубами. И никотиновая жвачка, едкая на зубах и дёснах. Её пальцы синевато-серые от угля, кожа сияет чернильными пятнами, словно веснушками, словно звёздами.  
  Она говорит:  
  – Однажды мне приснился про тебя кошмар.  
  И:  
  – Мы на литературе читали книгу. Сказки. _Лесной Царь тебя изувечит._ И я вспомнила тот вечер, когда ты пришёл к нам в гости с букетом. Лесной царь.  
  Он говорит:  
  – Лесной Царь тебя изувечит. – И бросает на неё взгляд, на то, как она сжимает и разжимает руки, будто пытаясь за что-то ухватиться. – Звучит дерьмово.  
  Она запивает водой пилюлю цвета лопнувшего капилляра.  
  – Так и было.

**III**

  Далёкие огни. Она кусает сэндвич и говорит:  
  – Ненавижу майонез. Всё время забываю, как я ненавижу майонез.  
  Раст бросает на неё косой взгляд. В одной руке у неё карандаш, большим и указательным пальцем другой руки она теребит локон волос.  
  – Ты когда-нибудь покажешь мне свои рисунки?  
  Она постукивает карандашом по нижней губе.  
  – Ты слишком критичен. – И, прежде чем он успевает ответить, добавляет: – Не ко мне. К себе.

**IV**

  Она говорит:  
  – Я как-то в церковь сходила. Думала, это поможет.  
  Раст протягивает ей сигарету; затянувшись, она возвращает её.  
  – И как?  
  – Не помогло.  
  Она открывает скетчбук и показывает помещение с высокими потолками и витражами, и потупившую взгляд Богородицу с распростёртыми руками. Нарисовано карандашом, расцвечено пятнами акварели. Он говорит:  
  – Давай я тебя нарисую, а ты меня, а потом поменяемся.  
  Она кивает.

**V**

  Тишина между ними будто живая. Он рисует, как она улыбается, но жирные, чёрные росчерки карандаша делают её лицо безмерно печальным. Его руки уже не те, что раньше, и вместо деталей лицо полнится исправленными линиями и тенями. А она рисует его холодным, глядящим вдаль, и с мятым букетом цветов в руках.  
  Иногда, смотря на неё, он видит нити наполовину законченной вышивки. Возможность быть чем-то большим, представлять что-то иное: легко потеряться в этих лесах. В значительной степени отсутствуя, цепляясь за идеи, которые он протащил через свою жизнь, кричащие и брыкающиеся. Бесцельность, тщетность, антагонизм. Все те вещи, что определяли его, объясняли его, сбивали его с толку. _Мама, мама, ты меня убила!_ И он смотрит на неё, наблюдает за ней, и карандаш ломается под давлением пальцев, а когда он просит подать точилку, то почти называет её София.  
  Она не София. Никто никогда не будет Софией. Но она – Одри... и это неплохо.


End file.
